Arrogance et 2 mène à Sanctuary Arrogance
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Bruno Delacourt et Nikola Tesla sont obligés de se supporter? Et que se passe-t-il quand Nikola est, de plus, amoureux d'Helen Magnus qui doit gérer deux arrogants?-one shot, humour, TESLEN et SPOILER HOMECOMING ET ICEBREAKER!


Bonjour tout le monde! 1ère chose: BON NOEL A TOUS! J'espère que vous allez avoir de beaux cadeaux qui vous feront plaisir! Le mien, que j'offre à vous tous, fans de Sanctuary, est une fanfiction sur...Bruno Delacourt, car j'ai vu que beaucoup l'apprécient. Donc vous savez tout de suite que cette fanfiction est SPOILER!

Les épisodes spoilés sont: **Homecoming** et **Icebreaker**, so je vous invite à la lire si vous voulez des spoilers et savoir comment ça fait quand un Bruno Delacourt et un Nikola Tesla se rencontrent et doivent cohabiter ensemble quelques temps. C'est un one shot, et la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

2ème chose que vous pouvez ne pas lire si vous voulez: j'ai vu Sanctuary For None part 1 et je risque de mourir d'ici la semaine prochaine si Sanctuary For None part 2 ne se dêpéche pas d'être sur Syfy!

3ème chose: Cette fanfiction est _**TESLEN**_!

4ème chose: **BONNE LECTURE ET BUON NATALE!**

* * *

><p>Toujours à se lancer des regards…Helen, grande chef du Réseau Mondial des Sanctuaires, regarde Nikola Tesla, génie et inventeur de son temps et hélas officiellement l'homme le plus arrogant que cet Univers puisse porter, avec envie. Ainsi que Nikola regarde Helen avec une lueur voulant sans aucun doute dire :<em><strong> « J'ai hâte à enfin goûter ce dessert si bien nommé : Sexy Helen Wow, grand cru de l'année 2011 que je vais dévorer sans modération ! » <strong>_Will Zimmerman, le psychologue attitré du Sanctuaire, remarque le regard que se lancent les deux immortels et derniers survivants des Five, il soupire. De même que Kate et Henry, les deux juniors du Sanctuaire selon certains. Ces deux derniers se tournent pour se concerter avec Will :

-Vous avez vu leurs regards ? commence par demander l'Indienne de Chicago.

- Oui…le Doc n'a quand même pas mordu à l'hameçon ? répond et questionne à son tour le loup-garou.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas **QUE** mordu à **CET** hameçon.

-Kate ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire, cher William Zimmerman, que notre patronne a sans doute rencontré le petit ou gros oiseau de Tesla.

Henry et Will se regardent avec ahurissement ! Ils ont l'air plus que dégoûtés, Henry tente, pour reprendre contenance, un petit :

-Kate, tu es malade ? Magnus ne coucherait **JAMAIS** avec Tesla !

-Vu les regards et les mains baladeuses je…

-Ouais c'est vrai, t'as pas tord, l'interrompt Will.

Une petite, donc grande, discussion s'engage entre Kate et Will, qui débutent un débat sur une affaire de la plus haute importance, du moins pour la seule femme, en dehors de Magnus, qui est dans le bureau de cette dernière. Henry soupire et se reporte sur les pcs de sa patronne, dont il est tout particulièrement fier depuis qu'il a fait quelques améliorations ! Il observe les caméras, et jette, de temps à autre, des petits regards à Helen. Il voit qu'elle parle avec Nikola. Il croit entendre que les deux scientifiques d'Oxford parlent de dossiers et autres mondanités du dur métier de dirigeant d'un Sanctuaire. Et voit une main se poser très brièvement sur le postérieur de sa patronne ?

-Wow…alors, rien à la bibliothèque, rien sur le toit, rien dans la Cage Principale, deux chauves-souris mal habillées dans les jardins, rien d'anormal dans les cellules, rien dans les couloirs, Bigfoot et sa partenaire dans un ascenseur, rien dans…**DEUX CHAUVES SOURIS DANS LES JARDINS **? crie soudain Henry !

Il s'attire les regards surpris et interrogateurs de ses collègues ! Particulièrement d'Helen. Cette dernière entend un grognement de la part de Nikola et sait qu'il est fâché, énervé, qu'on le dérange dans sa contemplation.

-Junior 2 Techno peut nous dire pourquoi il a crié ? jure le pauvre serbe en grognant de nouveau, mais avec sa discrétion légendaire.

Henry, en entendant le nom que Tesla vient de lui affubler, grogne aussi et ne peut lâcher un :

-Vas te faire voir chez les Grecs, Dracula !

-**HENRY** ! crie Helen, indignée !

-Pardon Doc. Venez voir ce qu'il se passe. Les caméras indiquent que deux individus ressemblant à des chauves souris sont dans les jardins, près de la rivière, informe le lycan en en lançant des regards noirs au génie.

Helen fronce les sourcils en entendant ces informations. Elle questionne donc :

-Ils sont habillés comme des chauves-souris et avec des ailes ?

-Ouais…démodé !

-Des vampires peut-être ? tente-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi ma douce, mais ma Noble Race n'a pas d'ailes. En revanche, les Anges en ont, sourit l'homme aux cheveux sombres et indisciplinés, sachant qu'Helen comprendra la dernière partie de sa phrase sous-entendue.

-Donc ce ne sont pas des vampires ?

-Pas d'après Tesla, Will…soupire Helen !

Ledit Tesla grogne et s'approche de la bicentenaire :

-Helen, je hais quand mon amante et la femme que j'aime m'appelle par mon nom !

Kate et Henry, qui jusque là semblent sérieux, en entendant le « mon amante », ouvrent la bouche d'ébahissement et se regardent, du dégoût dans leurs yeux. Helen quant à elle sent le regard de Will sur elle et le vampire, elle se retient de rougir comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délire, mais elle finit par céder quand Nikola embrasse son cou…**DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ?**

-Nikola…

-Oui chérie ?

Les autres sont encore plus ébahis de ce qu'ils voient devant eux ! Le psy, pour éviter que sa patronne ne se fasse harceler pour le siècle avenir par les deux autres, demande :

-On va voir qui sont ces deux… « Chauves souris » ?

-Hum, oui ! toussote la pauvre brune en s'éloignant de son amant nommé Dracula…Nikola !

Elle prend le chemin des jardins avec Will et Henry, alors que Tesla et Kate regardent les caméras et restent dans le bureau de leur patronne. Nikola s'éloigne cependant de Kate, n'ayant pas envie de tomber entre des griffes démoniaques pires que celles d'Afina !

Arrivés aux jardins, le petit groupe se sépare. Will avance lentement dans une direction, et regarde partout où il va. Helen trouve Henry cependant, et tous deux, après un commun accord, décident de travailler ensemble. Sous le regard de deux observateurs dans le bureau de Magnus, la petite équipe poursuit sa route. Mais l'attention est soudain portée sur Will ! Ce dernier, alors qu'il est dans les hautes herbes et pense qu'il faut sérieusement envisager de faire un peu de jardinage, entend des bruits d'ailes et quelqu'un qui court. Il prend sans tarder son arme paralysante et tire sur une petite ombre, difficilement visible cependant. Un bruit lui indique que sa proie a été touchée et est tombée au sol ! Ce qui réjouit l'homme. Mais une autre forme court toujours, et Will ne peut pas tirer correctement, car les herbes hautes l'empêchent de voir. Le jeune homme se décide à tenter et tire ! La forme, une silhouette d'homme, se met à couvert et évite tous les projectiles.

Helen, qui a trouvé Nikola, ce dernier voulant aider son amante passionnée lors de leurs ébats, entend les coups de feu et se précipite, avec Tesla et Henry, vers la source du bruit. Tous trois voient Will foncer sur la silhouette humaine par derrière ! Et la personne, bien visible maintenant, se retrouver avec une arme paralysante entre les deux yeux.

-Aaaaaaaah arrêtes de me canarder ! demande…l'homme en battant des…bras !

Ses yeux jaunes banane laissent la place à de gros iris noirs, ce qui fait penser à son geôlier que c'est un phénomène. Helen et Nikola s'approchent de la deuxième forme au sol. Nikola observe et reste avec la…femme ? Tandis qu'Helen et Will s'occupent de l'homme. La bicentenaire regarde cette étrange personne et soupire en voyant… :

-Bruno Delacourt, encore…

-Hi Magnus ! Ravi d'avoir de nouveau affaire à votre petit et joli minois.

Nikola, qui s'est relevé, entend **PARFAITEMENT** la phrase du dénommé Bruno. Ce dernier se relève et enlève la poussière sur ces étranges habits. Il se dirige ensuite vers la femme couchée sur le sol poussiéreux et demande à Wil :

-Vous étiez obligé de lui tirer trois fois dessus avec votre oiseau paranormal ?

-Hein ? demande à son tour le psy, ne comprenant visiblement pas la phrase.

-Il veut dire arme paralysante, l'aide alors Helen en s'approchant de Bruno pour voir s'il n'est pas blessé.

Nikola grogne en voyant cela et se met à bouder, faisant une moue adorable selon Kate, qui regarde de ses écrans. Le centenaire serbe aide Will à porter la femme endormie à l'infirmerie.

-Sheila et vous avez **ENCORE** eu des ennuis ?

-Magnus ! Nous l'avons pas **SOUVENT** de problèmes !

-Hum…toussote Helen, doutant de ces paroles. Bruno, que faîtes-vous là ?

-Une petite visite de courtoisie à la plus excitante et…

Bruno s'arrête dans sa phrase en croyant voir des yeux noirs de vampire sur lui ! Il préfère plutôt demander à la patronne, en désignant Will, Kate et Nikola, une fois que tous sont à l'infirmerie.

-Qui sont ces oisillons ?

-Will Zimmerman, qui est avec Sheila, Kate Freelander, qui est avec Henry que vous connaissez déjà, et Nikola Tesla…

-Willie ? Wow sympa le nom ! Tetla est bizarre, vous savez qu'il me jette des regards noirs ?

Helen soupire devant l'arrogance de Bruno, qui se permet en plus d'écorcher un si beau nom que celui de **TESLA**…et surtout par le regard meurtrier du serbe sur l'autre phénomène. Elle tente d'arranger rapidement la situation :

-Bruno, vous voulez quelque chose ? Des soins ?

-Euh…des habits **PROPRES** avec votre odeur !

-Espèce de…, jure Tesla avant de se faire interrompre par Helen.

-Venez et **SURTOUT** ne vous approchez pas de Nikola, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à séparer deux adolescents.

-**DEUX ADOLESCENTS** ? C'est un scandale Helen ! crie Nikola, visiblement plus que vexé. J'ai plus de 100 ans et tu oses dire que je suis un gamin sans cervelle à qui les hormones jouent des tours ?

-Nikola…

-Zimmerman est un gamin ! Freelander aussi est une pure gamine ! Et même cette chauve souris masculine est un gamin !

La chauve souris masculine en question, dont le vrai nom est **BRUNO**, se vexe très rapidement et menace de s'attaquer au vampire. Helen regarde Will, et tous deux tombent d'accord sur une chose :

_Si Bruno reste, lui et Nikola vont saccager le Sanctuaire !_

-Ca suffit maintenant ! ordonne Helen en lançant un regard très significatif de sa colère aux deux phénomènes masculins, qui se lancent à leur tour des regards assassins.

Nikola et Bruno voient Helen soigner Sheila. Ils l'observent, et se retiennent de s'entretuer. Will les surveille du coin de l'œil et se tient prêt à faire usage de son arme. Helen, après avoir fait son travail de médecin, et laissé Sheila aux soins de Bigfoot, revient vers les deux hommes étroitement surveillés pour mesure de sécurité. Elle demande au plus jeune :

-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez ici avec Sheila ? Et pourquoi s'être cachés dans nos jardins ?

-On devrait appeler ça le Sanctuaire des Interrogatoire Allié à la Poulette.

-Poulets, et ensuite ça s'appelle Police !

- Oui voilà !

-Répondez moi maintenant, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez séjourner quelques jours dans nos charmantes cellules, que vous connaissez je crois.

-Merci de l'offre, j'accepte **UNIQUEMENT** s'il y a une douche et des serpents !

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Nikola, Bruno explique finalement :

-Je suis très friand des serpents !

-Quel dégeulasse ce mâle chauve souris ! marmonne le vampire.

-Les suceurs de sang sont pires ! Ils n'hésitent pas à mordre dans la nourriture des autres et à faire couler le sang de jeunes pucelles !

-**PARDON** ? s'égosille soudain Nikola en se relevant et en sortant crocs et griffes.

Helen retient le vampire qui menace de se jeter sur Bruno. Ce dernier s'est également levé et mis derrière Helen, ce qui énerve encore plus le génie serbe. Il le fait d'ailleurs comprendre et menace d'étriper son rival dont la fichue arrogance l'agace.

-Il ose te toucher en plus ! s'indigne-t-il.

-Nikola, je ne suis pas qu'à toi !

-Si !

-Non !

-**SI** !

-**NON** !

Des séries de « si » et « non » se font entendre pendant très longtemps. Nikola finit par s'asseoir loin d'Helen et Bruno, boudant. La bicentenaire se sent envoûtée par cette jolie moue sur le visage de son amant **TEMPORAIRE**, elle finit cependant par tourner son attention vers Bruno :

-Je répète ma question Bruno, que faîtes-vous ici avec Sheila, et dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe, ordonne-t-elle avec une voix montrant son agacement.

-J'avais juste envie de vous revoir, Sheila m'a accompagné et hop au Sanctuaire ! Vous devriez être heureuse de me revoir !

-Bruno…avertit Helen, consciente que la prochaine partie de la phrase de Bruno pourrait lui coûter la vie ou les ailes…

-Ok ! Finn Noland a capturé une partie des nôtres encore une fois. Et nous les avons libérés difficilement, mais l'un des gardes a blessé Sheila. Comme nous étions près du Sanctuaire, notre idée a été commune et simple : venir se cacher dans votre paradis aphrodisiaque…

-Paradisiaque ! interrompt Helen en espérant que Nikola n'a rien entendu, ce qui est le cas.

-Oui, merci Catwoman. Seulement Noland avait envoyé des hommes à nos trousses…donc on a dû faire vite et pour ne pas se faire synchroniser par vos champs atmosphériques…

-Paralyser par nos champs magnétiques ! interrompt de nouveau Helen, en soupirant !

-Voilà c'est ça, donc je reprends. Pour ne pas se faire _paralyser par nos champs magnétiques_, nous avons dû passer par la marre, qui d'ailleurs était **TRES** froide !

-C'est une rivière, Bruno, une rivière ! Et vous avez été pourchassé…Noland ne vous a pas suivi jusqu'ici ?

-Non, mais un truc bizarre a pris la relève, et il ne venait pas de l'extérieur.

-A quoi ressemble ce 'truc bizarre' ?

-Euh…

Bruno ne semble pas se souvenir, Will prévient à ce moment que Sheila s'est réveillée. Helen le remercie et va donc près de la femme, elle s'assoit près d'elle.

-Bonjour Sheila, comment allez-vous ?

-Docteur Magnus ? Je vais bien…vous nous avez enfin trouvé !

-Comment ça 'enfin trouvé ?' demande Helen, surprise.

-Ca fait 2 jours que nous sommes ici !

-En 2 jours vous auriez dû nous trouver ! Vous n'étiez pas éloigné de la porte principale, il vous suffisait de faire le tour !

-Vos plantes aromatiques sont des labyrinthes !

Helen sourit, mais elle n'est pas d'accord intérieurement. Pour elle, les jardins sont simples à visiter et ils ne sont pas si grands que ça ! Une pensée lui vient, une pensée la concernant elle et…son amant. La bicentenaire se reprend rapidement, ne voulant pas se souvenir d'un moment érotique dans les jardins ! Will sourit quant à lui devant la phrase de Sheila, une question lui vient cependant.

-Euh Magnus ? Vous pourriez m'éclairer sur un point s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr Will, dîtes-moi ce qui vous trouble, répond Helen.

-Que font-ils ici ? Et est-ce qu'ils sont les seuls chauves souris à être venus ici ?

Helen explique de nouveau ce que Bruno lui a raconté, se faisant corriger quelques fois par ce dernier. Ce qui fait grogner un certain vampire au fond de la salle. La brune soupire intérieurement devant le comportement puéril de son meilleur ami, mais elle le trouve si charmant avec cet air boudeur. Elle se reconcentre cependant et continue :

-Bruno, à quoi ressemblait cet homme dont vous parliez ?

-Il était visqueux et n'était pas un homme ! répond non pas Bruno mais sa femme, Sheila.

La femme brune fronce les sourcils et regarde Will. Cette mince description lui rappelle quelque chose. Henry aussi semble s'interroger. Il se souvient surtout de deux créatures visqueuses qui se révèlent en tombant dans l'eau glaciale…

-Vous avez d'autres détails concernant cet homme ? demande Helen aux deux autres phénomènes.

-Non, répondent-ils d'une même voix.

-Henry, peux-tu regarder sur les caméras où est cette personne ? Elle est sans doute à leur recherche.

Henry acquiesce et prend sa tablette numérique…il observe bien toutes les caméras. Alors que Bruno se met à parler avec Helen, qui est exaspérée par ce…ce…Nikola pense la même chose et dans un mouvement purement possessif, il attire Helen dans **SES** bras à lui.

-Nikola ? demande la bicentenaire qui lui fait perdre la tête.

-Euuh…

-Explique-toi !

-Ben je voulais juste…euh…

Helen est nettement surprise en voyant Nikola bégayer et paraître hésitant. Elle ne l'a que rarement vu dans cet état, et cela uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient à Oxford et une fois quand ils avaient préparé la fausse mort du serbe. Elle voit finalement Bruno lancer un regard amusé à Nikola qui, avec grâce, lui en retourne un très…noir. Le serbe s'éloigne de sa prisonnière après l'avoir libéré. Le phénomène arrogant qu'est Bruno se décide à partir un peu de l'infirmerie. Mais hélas, il n'est pas très discret et se retrouve face à Nikola !

-Où il va le mâle chauve souris démodé ? demande-t-il de sa légendaire et redoutée arrogance.

-J'essaye de ne plus respirer cette odeur et surtout d'être loin de l'oisillon vampire !

-Je ne suis pas un oisillon !

Un regard amusé lui répond, et le pauvre serbe maltraité, selon sa propre personne vexée et indignée, veut étriper ce truc volant. Mais les deux hommes n'ont pas remarqué qu'Helen, après avoir vu sur la tablette numérique que le poursuivant de Bruno et Sheila est un Magoi, est partie rapidement dans les jardins, près du petit lac.

Nikola finit par s'en rendre compte très rapidement, car ne sentant plus ce doux parfum si envoûtant qui lui fait perdre la tête. Il court rapidement vers les jardins, de même que Bruno…les deux hommes se recroisent à un tournant et Nikola ne laisse échapper un :

-Repars vers une autre direction, la chauve souris ! jure-t-il en grognant.

-Pas la peine de mordre, suceur de sang de pucelles !

Nikola se retient à grande peine de vomir en entendant la dernière partie de cette phrase.

_« Tuer des pucelles, beurk ! Comment ma race a-t-elle pu faire cela ? Si Helen avait été une pucelle peut être que j'aurais pris un peu de son sang pour signifier qu'elle est mienne…et encore, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu à son…reproche musclé ! »_pense-t-il avant d'entendre un coup de feu ?

Il court, avec Bruno, vers le lieu d'où est parti le coup de feu et voit…un autre Nikola sur Helen ?

-**IL OSE TOUCHER MON HELEN** ? s'égosille le pauvre vampire avant de se jeter sur le faux Nikola !

Tous deux tombent…en plein dans le lac gelé, alors qu'Helen se relève et recharge son arme, prête à en faire usage s'il le faut. Quelqu'un nage jusqu'au bord de la rive…il s'agit apparemment du vrai Tesla, car les autres voient une forme, celle du Magoi, se noyer dans l'eau en convulsant ! Helen sourit et vient près d'un Nikola mouillé et ayant besoin de chaleur. Elle embrasse passionnément le serbe avant de se tourner vers Bruno :

-Je vous remercie Bruno, de nous avoir aidés à trouver ce Magoi.

-De rien Doc Sexy Wow ! Après l'aide que vous nous avez apporté. Un bisou ? demande finalement Bruno.

Nikola s'étouffe presque en entendant cela, et, plaquant Helen contre lui, il menace :

-Je veux bien que les chauves souris restent mais **HORS DE QUESTION** qu'ils touchent à **MA FEMME** !

Helen est flattée et plus que surprise par cette phrase. Avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose :

-**TA FEMME** ?


End file.
